overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Kanroji/Manga
Nanami Kanroji is the minor character of School Days manga. Appearance Nanami is tomboyish looking girl with short, dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She is shown in the school uniform, PE uniform, a Yukata, and swim suit. Personality Nanami is a carefree, eccentric, and a goofy girl of who often jokes around and teases Makoto about his relationship with Sekai. Like the other girls she initially thinks that Makoto has interest in Sekai, despite the denials and minor things they get caught doing, such as sitting together. She can become serious during certain times. Story Nanami was first seen with Hikari, Setsuna, and Taisuke while watching Sekai and Setsuna humiliate Makoto. She later comments on Sekai and Makoto's "couple's skin ship" with Setsuna until the teacher arrives and she respectively returns to her seat. In PE class she was with Sekai, Setsuna, Hikari, and Kotonoha in the locker room while Hikari is changing into her uniform Nanami playfully caresses her breast. After class Nanami leaves Sekai and Makoto in the classroom with Hikari and Setsuna. Nanami is seen with Sekai and Hikari in a fast food restaurant where Nanami tries to grab something from Hikari while Sekai is talking to Makoto at the phone. One day Hikari asks Sekai what's going on which the latter tells them that they should celebrate something at lunch with Makoto, but refuses, causing Nanami to grin and say Makoto is playing dumb. Hikari suggested that the're just getting in the way on their "relationship" before Sekai insisted that they should have lunch together without Makoto. Afterwards, in the Cafeteria, Nanami chats with Hikari and witnesses how overprotective Sekai has become with her phone. Summer vacation arrives and Nanami joins with Sekai and her friends along with Makoto and Taisuke at the beach. Here she watches Sekai inviting Makoto to play with them, then Nanami starts a watermelon smashing challenge and teams up with Setsuna. Despite that she represented this game she loses to Sekai, who teams up with Makoto. She spends the remaining time at the beach until sunset and waits for Makoto to locate Sekai. Nanami was invited by Sekai and her friends again along with Taisuke this time in the summer festival. They find Makoto with Kotonoha, and with some persuasion from Kotonoha, Makoto joins them. Nanami plays a cork gun gallery with Sekai and Hikari but loses to Sekai - however, she praises her as usual. Afterwards a dulled Nanami notice that Makoto and Kotonoha, who she knew from the class next door are together and questions why this is until Sekai invites them to try the haunted house. Then Nanami plans to pair Makoto with Sekai, which is foiled when Taisuke volunteers instead. School time had arrives and Nanami learns that Sekai caught the mumps resulting in her absence in school When Makoto asked about Sekai's absence Nanami teasingly asks him if he's worried about her before patting him and suggesting that he should visit his "girlfriend". Nanami learns that Makoto was hospitalized without knowing the cause of it. She pays him a visit with Hikari, Setsuna, and Taisuke when Hikari brings up Sekai. She asks Setsuna about her, and she replies that she had to run some "errands" until Sekai finally arrives. Nanami decides to leave with the others to give them some alone time, unaware that this is the moment where Sekai is going to kill Makoto.